A wide variety of documents may be edited by a user, which may include composing a document “from scratch” as well as editing a preexisting document. For example, a user may edit a document using a word processor, spreadsheet program, presentation program, drawing program, and so on. In some instances, the editing of documents may relate to each other. For example, a user may edit a first document to compose a translation of a second document, provide comments in a first document regarding the second document, and so on.
However, conventional techniques that were utilized to support editing separately addressed each of the documents. Therefore, these conventional techniques could require manual interaction on the part of a user that could be time consuming as well as frustrating to determine and manage correspondence between the documents.